


Never miss a trick

by Petra



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: A villanelle on former vaudevillians.





	Never miss a trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinsPlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/gifts).



At times like this, a man must be so quick  
Of wit, of tongue, of foot, to keep the pace--  
With practice you will never miss a trick.

The world moves on, from vaudeville to the flicks,  
With joy that passes, leaving not a trace,  
At times like this, a man must be so quick.

Some times are thin, some times are rich and thick  
It's hard to keep your smile when you're debased  
With practice you will never miss a trick.

The love of crowds is never a picnic  
And fame is fleeting, stars are ever chased.  
At times like this, a man must be so quick

To hold his friends as close as paired chopsticks  
And still evade the danger of disgrace  
With practice you will never miss a trick.

Timing rules all from passion to high kicks  
So choose the moments that you will embrace  
At times like this, a man must be so quick  
With practice you will never miss a trick.


End file.
